


His Phobia

by IsThisEvenHuman



Series: When nobody is watching [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Haphephobia, Headcanon, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThisEvenHuman/pseuds/IsThisEvenHuman
Summary: [English Version!]One-ShotError talks about his past and the origin of his fear to touch, Blueberror supports him[Warning: References to trauma]
Relationships: None
Series: When nobody is watching [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142723
Kudos: 7





	His Phobia

Several, if not almost everyone who knew the glitch was aware of his dislike for touch ... a few discovered that it was actually fear, but only one person knew of the origin of this, and that someone was nothing more and nothing less than the destroyer itself. It had been many, many years ago, and his memories of the event were still somewhat mixed and blurred. His bones had just changed color back then, and he didn't even know how to use his strings yet. 

Right now he was next to Blueberror, who was still in his Swap!Sans look, by his side. He took a deep breath, held and squeezed the joints of his own fingers nervously. He had never tell anyone about it.

—Hey, it's okay, you don't need to tell me if you're not ..— He tried to comfort the dark-robed one.

—No.—The glitch interrupted his guest, he wanted to get this out of his system, and the only person he could trust for this was the other. Sighed. —You deserve to know, it could happen to you too someday.— He cleared his throat. 

The ex want-to-be head of the royal guard nodded, he would be patient with his friend, he knew the other needed that. —It was ... a long time ago, before I was" me "as such.—The one with blue lines began to tell. —I just started to hear the voices, and wasn't paying attention to them, so one day, I decided to speak to them back..a terrible Error.—He laughed without emotion and with some bitterness at his own joke, passing his phalanges through the marks of his own face. —You know how they get exited when they discover that someone can hear them, although in my case, I was the first one capable of that ...— His bones began to shiver a little, had to take another breath to calm himself down. The youngest nodded and listened silently, without teasing him. —But we also know that chatting is not the only thing they know how to do, sometimes they leave "gifts" ... garbage, and other times ... they touch. —The white squares that covered his body seemed to get more agressive along with the level of static in his voice. —I prohibed that here, they know the rules, but don't always follow them, anyway...— He closed his eye sockets for a moment. —It was… suffocating, they were all trying to grab me. I didn't know how, what, or who they were. They wanted to know about me, see my reactions, so ... I had my first reboot.—

There was a silence, in which the blue-eyed one offered his hand to the one with the red sockets, only the palm was face down. The black skeleton stared at him, before letting his blue strings tangle and dangle from the other one white fingers, without the need for touch. Blue tightened the strings, carefully, to let him know that he understood him ... and that she would be there for him. 

Error adjusted his glasses. —In short, that was repeated once or twice until they learned that they shouldn't touch me, and I developed my Haphephobia, that's why I glitch at any touch as long as I'm conscious.— He had managed to verify it with the help of a certain paintor.. But that's another story. —I guess that's it, I don't know what else you want to hear, there are some moments like that that I could tell you about, but I don't know if ... Huh?— He felt his strings tighten once more, so he turned to the younger one.

—I have time, you can tell me what you want, or i can keep you company.— He was staring at him, with a bit of seriousness, yet he wanted him to understand that the words were truly. —Do you want to see Undernovela?— He offered to the destroyer.

So they spent the day doing that, chatting, sometimes being quiet, or just watching television, until Blue had to leave.   
For the first time in what felt like forever, he was able to relax with someone. Hadn't realized how desperate he was for a friend, a real one, and now that he had one ...The multiverse didn't seem so bad. 

He slept in his huge BeanBag, with his glasses, his scarf, a hand made blue blanket and the strange but pleasant feeling of calm. No migraines, no anger, no pain ... Just peace. 

He could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Theory/Headcanon of mine about Error's haphephobia based on Annons and Ask's (Specially the one "Ask Error and Swap!Sans")


End file.
